


When the Lights Go Out

by DaughterofAres2019



Series: EXO Smut Fics [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: Chanyeol and his girlfriend happen to get stuck in an elevator. What will they do to pass the time?





	When the Lights Go Out

I sighed and pushed the button for the seventh floor. My boyfriend, Park Chanyeol, was standing next to me, looking way too delicious in his black tank top. We had been out all day exploring New York City, as the boys had some time off before their concert the next day.

The elevator started to move, slowly ascending to the 10th floor. I began to think about the fun Chanyeol and I had had that day, but was jolted from them when we suddenly came to a stop. As the lights flickered, I turned to clutch onto m boyfriend, afraid the elevator would suddenly drop.

His hand came to rub my back, and I relaxed into his touch. But my muscles tensed again as the lights completely shut off. A small squeak escaped my mouth. I hated the dark. And being in a small dark elevator was even worse.

“(Y/N). You need to relax,” I heard Chanyeol’s deep voice say, his hand grabbing one of mine.

I whimpered quietly, my eyes still desperately trying to find a sliver of light. But there was none. Not even from the edges of the doors. That must mean that we were between floors.

“(Y/N).”

I turned towards his voice, ready to ask what he needed, but my lips were claimed before I could make a sound. Hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a hard, warm body. One of my own moved to his neck, feeling for the soft red hair that I loved so much.

Suddenly, a hand snaked its way down the front of my shorts, palming at the front of my underwear. I gasped. Was he really doing this right now? Fine. Two could play at that game.

I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, shoving my hand inside and grasping his cock before he could react. His repossess was to push my panties to the side, pushing one finger inside me.

“How the hell are you this wet already? The only thing we’ve done is kissed!” Chanyeol exclaimed, his finger stopping all movement.

I squeezed his dick once, rubbing a finger over the head. “That’s what you do to me, baby.”

“S-shit,” he groaned, starting to move his digit again, but stopping when I started to stroke his cock.

I pulled his pants down his thighs with my other hand, before running it up his covered chest. My lips found his and I pushed him back against the wall, feeling him become putty in my hands at my touch.

He was almost fully hard after only a minute, so I removed my hand and pulled him down for another kiss. But he had other ideas it seemed, since I was picked up and spun around, my back pressed into the cold wall of the elevator. His erection was pressed against my thigh, and my hips rolled involuntarily, desperate for friction.

After a full five minutes of making out, I couldn’t ignore the ache in my core anymore.

“Chanyeol. I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me right now, I won’t touch you for an entire month.”

The only response I got was a low chuckle before two fingers were entering me to the second knuckle. I moaned loudly, moving my hips as well, trying to get his fingers to go as far in as they could.

My hands grasped onto the metal bar behind me, the coldness counteracting the fire that my boyfriend had lit in my body. The feeling of his fingers was euphoric, bringing me so close to the edge.

“I’m close,” I whispered, rocking myself on his fingers, trying to reach my orgasm.

But I was denied as he pulled the two digits out, licking them clean.

“Not yet. You are not allowed to come unless I am inside you.”

I whimpered at his command, pushing my hips forward, wanting him to put his cock in me already. His hand moved to his erection, placing the tip at my entrance, teasing me. I growled and raised a leg, wrapping it around his waist and pulling him against me, effectively shoving his dick inside my wet heat.

“Fuck,” we both swore, foreheads pressed together, and breath coming in short gasps.

He was rock hard, stretching my walls out in the most delicious way. I rolled my hips, indicating that I wanted him to move. His pace was brutal from the beginning, snapping his hips, driving his cock into me with no mercy. I was moaning continuously and loudly, the way he was making me feel over rode my fear of being heard.

His pace was quickly bringing me to the edge, and already I could feel my muscles becoming tense and sore. Reaching down, I placed a finger on my clit, rubbing it in circles while Chanyeol continued to pound my pussy into oblivion.

Suddenly, I was engulfed by a wave of white, my orgasm crashing through me. My muscles clenched around Chanyeol, causing him to come as well. His groan was so loud that it brought me out of my daze and had me freezing as I waited for the indication that someone had heard. But none came and I relaxed, feeling his now soft cock slide out of my hole.

We got redressed in silence, but I had some difficulty finding mine because of the low level of light. I had just replaced my shorts, and secretly stuffed my panties in Chanyeol’s back pocket when the lights came back on. The elevator started to move upward again, and I kissed Chanyeol one more time before we had to get back to the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
